


All You Need Is Facebook

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Series: Yuuki's voice: We have "Technology" [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Amari big bro, Crack, Fukumoto cares about food, Hatano is savage, Humour, I'm Sorry, Jitsui is savage(2), Kaminaga is a Sakuma x Miyoshi shipper, M/M, Miyoshi pls, Odagiri tho, Sakuma you cutie, Swearing and awkward jokes, Tazaki an observer, You Have Been Warned, Yuuki is an observer too, might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the modern world, what if they have facebook accounts?  </p><p>Amidst all the things they do everyday,  They find a little amusement in teasing each other and making fun side comments in facebook. </p><p>Chapter 12: List of good nicknames for each spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to facebook,  Sakuma-san!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to do this in this fandom too. You can't stop me I am still depressed. *howls*
> 
> Something for our broken hopes and dreams. *cries on a corner*
> 
> I change fb's original format so it'll look more understandable!

**Sakuma**  
About an hour ago  
I am new to this. But, facebook seems knowledgeable enough to suggest names of my peers and upperclassmen on this "People you may know" thing. It also greets newcomers, "Welcome" and other polite things. Now, I know why people say Facebook connects hearts of people. It helps others from across the world to talk and still interact. The facebook team has my respect.  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Jitsui and 13 others likes this p** **os** **t.**_

  * **Miyoshi, Hatano and 6 others commented on Sakuma's post.**



**Hatano**  
59 minutes ago  
They don't need your respect tho  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Jitsui and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
58 minutes ago  
Shush, Hatano. Let us welcome the Lieutenant on facebook. Welcome, Sakuma-san! To the site that "connects hearts of people"!  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Kaminaga and 12 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
57 minutes ago  
Uh, Sakuma-san? Facebook isn't that knowledgeable. It just suggests people you may know for it is connected to your email. Or if they have viewed your profile. :^D  
_**-Jitsui, Odagiri, Miyoshi and 10 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
55 minutes ago  
Oi, oi guys! :D Let's be more friendly and polite to Sakuma-san. After all, it is his first-time on facebook.  
_**-Miyoshi, Hatano, Tazaki, Kaminaga and 9 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
54 minutes ago  
^You mean his first time joining in every site known to man?  
_**-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Miyoshi and 10 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
53 minutes ago  
Hatano, calm down. We don't want to know how many pornhub accounts you own. Now getting back to the topic, I'm surprised Sakuma-san has even joined on facebook. Who urged him to?  
_**-Kaminaga, Tazaki, Odagiri, Miyoshi and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
51 minutes ago  
_Tagged:_ Miyoshi. :^]  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Tazaki and 13 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
50 minutes ago  
What? :) is there something wrong with that? I figured the Lieutenant might need some break from his stressful life. I am just being the caring friend I am.  
_**-Kaminaga, Hatano, Jitsui, Amari and 13 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
49 minutes ago  
No shit  
_**-Jitsui, Tazaki, Kaminaga and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
48 minutes ago  
Miyoshi used a smiley though. Something must be wrong. Run for you life, Kaminaga.  
_**-Kaminaga, Tazaki, Jitsui and 9 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
47 minutes ago  
O shit waddup  
_**-Miyoshi, Hatano, Tazaki and 10 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
46 minutes ago  
Guys, it's dinner time. Please return home immediately before it gets cold.  
_**-Yuuki, Odagiri, Amari, Kaminaga and 9 others likes this.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tazaki is a mere observer here. It's his time to shine later on.


	2. I happen to be a /very good/ fanfiction writer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminaga writes a SakuMiyo fanfiction and everyone sees it.

**Kaminaga**  
49 minutes ago  
It was a cold winter night.

Breaths could be seen coming out from them. Sakuma is certainly feeling cold, but he chooses to ignore so. Staring at Miyoshi with his long red scarf is warming him enough. The latter must have noticed this and he chuckles, "Am I that beautiful?"

Sakuma blushed, he actually did that it made Miyoshi chuckle more. Before the taller man could react in embarrassment, Miyoshi approached him closely and proceeds to unwrap his scarf.

"What are you--" Sakuma couldn't stop Miyoshi from sharing his own scarf to him. He could only stare in worry as Miyoshi wraps the other end to his neck.

"But aren't you cold earlier?" Sakuma asks in worry. Miyoshi only hums until the scarf is now fully shared between them, making the distance between them seem little.

"Do I really look like I'm in cold?"

"W-well--"

"Yeah, because I am trembling and you aren't." Miyoshi raises his hands, both aren't shaking from the cold while Sakuma's is evidently trembling.

Sakuma looks away, "I-I'm just worried here!"

Miyoshi cackles, "I know. As for your question, Not really. I'm fine with the cold."

Silence engulfed them until Miyoshi speaks up.  
"I'm going to study in Germany."  
A moment of hesitation to asked why fills Sakuma, mixed with the will to stop Miyoshi. But he stops doing so as he knows it has always been his lover's dream.

"How long will you stay there." It wasn't even a question, just a statement. He didn't want Miyoshi to answer; he'd rather not go there.

"Two years, at most."  
The snow continues to fall and less and less people are around.  
"Can't you make it one year--"

"Shush," Miyoshi placed his fingers on his lover's lips, making him halt.

Miyoshi smiles gently,"I will definitely be back, Sakuma-san." Miyoshi whispers as he rests his forehead on Sakuma's then proceeds to close his eyes.  
"I know but, you have to promise me you'll really--" Miyoshi opens his eyes just in time to see Sakuma closed his, the way his face contorts in worry makes Miyoshi pout. "Who do you think I am? Do you really think I can't survive there alone?" That pout is immediately replaced by a soft smile as if trying to reassure the taller man, "Of course I'll be back, silly."

"I'll wait for you..." Sakuma whispers as he bows his head down to brush their noses together. Miyoshi giggles and looks up to place a chaste kiss on Sakuma's lips.

"You should."

 

But Miyoshi never came back.  
PS: This is hidden from Miyoshi. c':

_**-Jitsui, Amari, Tazaki, Odagiri and 33 others likes this post.** _

 

  * **Hatano and 9 others commented on Kaminaga's post.**



**Hatano**  
47 minutes ago  
Miyoshi sharing a scarf with Sakuma!?! Heck, with anyone even? Holy hell, that's fucking new. LOL  
_**-Jitsui, Fukumoto, Yuuki and 17 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
46 minutes ago  
Better than using overused internet abbreviations, Hatano. That narcissistic remark and sarcasm is spot-on, though. Good work. How much did you study Miyoshi's character?  
_**-Kaminaga, Tazaki, Odagiri and 17 others likes this post.**_

 **Odagiri**  
45 minutes  
You're the one to talk, Jitsui. As if you aren't like that sarcastic. Btw, that "Silly" is so un-miyoshi-like. It kinda hurts.  
_**-Jitsui, Kaminaga, Tazaki and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
45 minutes ago  
I don't mean to be the bad guy here. This is a nice fanfiction and all, but....Miyoshi pouts? :'D  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Tazaki, Fukumoto, Yuuki and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
44 minutes ago  
^Exactly. Hell, does Miyoshi even smile gently? I bet all my pornhub accounts be gone once Miyoshi DOES even smile gently. LMAOOOO  
_**-Yuuki, Tazaki, Jitsui and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
43 minutes ago  
^So he really did have pornhub accounts. Btw, you guys are so mean. It's just a fanfiction. I'm their numbuh one fan. I was just writing because these two are clearly looking each other differently but refuse to say things. :'D  
_**-Odagiri, Tazaki, Jitsui and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
42 minutes ago  
Of course Hatano has. I have seen it with my own two eyes.  
_**-Kaminaga, Odagiri, Hatano and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
41 minutes ago  
:^ooo You gay with each other too?  
_**-Yuuki, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
40 minutes ago  
You never noticed? LOL. There's also Fukumoto x Odagiri. Tazaki x his pigeons. Surprise! He's fucking pigeon sexual, who knows? He could be jerking to pigeons hahahahaha  
_**-Kaminaga, Odagiri, Jitsui and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Tazaki**  
39 minutes ago  
At least I don't masturbate to pornhub videos when my boyfriend isn't around. （●´∀｀）ノ♡  
_**-Kaminaga, Odagiri, Yuuki and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
38 minutes  
Shooots fiiiirrreed Hatanooo. Apply cold water to burned area brooo  
_**-Tazaki, Odagiri, Jitsui and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
37 minutes ago  
You and your fucking outdated memes, Kaminaga. ,,l,,  
_**-Kaminaga, Odagiri and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
36 minutes ago  
"It was a cold winter night.

Breathes could be seen coming out from them."  
When I read it, I thought it was porn.  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Tazaki, Amari, Odagiri and 23 others likes this.**_

 **Tazaki**  
35 minutes ago  
Me too. Σ(O_O；)  
_**-Fukumoto, Odagiri, Jitsui and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
34 minutes ago  
:^o Good idea! I shall make one where it reaches the frick frack part. I happen to be, a VERY GOOD fanfiction writer~  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_**-Odagiri, Tazaki, Jitsui, Fukumoto and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Maki**  
33 minutes ago  
Kaminaga-san, you do realize I have another account added to you? :)  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Odagiri, Tazaki and 27 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
32 minutes ago  
HOLY CRAP THAT "-SAN". but Miyoshi, would you like to be a bottom or a top in my story? You sure suit bottom tho. :^ >  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Fukumoto and 25 others likes this comment.**_

 **Maki**  
32 minutes ago  
:)  
_**-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Hatano, Tazaki and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
31 minutes ago  
Naahhh, I'm just kidding. Chill :v  
_**-Odagiri, Tazaki, Jitsui and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
30 minutes ago  
....Are those footsteps I'm hearing  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Odagiri and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
29 minutes ago  
It was nice knowing you, Kaminaga.  
_**-Jitsui, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 24 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
29 minutes ago  
I THOUGHT HE'S AT WORK!  
_**-Jitsui, Odagiri, Tazaki and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
28 minutes ago  
Okay, the sounds disappeared looool  
_**-Odagiri, Tazaki, Jitsui and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
27 minutes ago  
O SHIT HE HERE O SHIT WADDUP HERE COME DAT BOIASDFQWERTUILOHNGFXBANJDFGHADXSKSKASDFGJLGJ6467:@"=KA5-5"5/$5SGAFAHYSHASDFGMNBZNGHYUIOPLKMNVC  
_**-Odagiri, Jitsui, Hatano, Fukumoto and 29 others likes this comment**_

 **Amari**  
26 minutes ago  
Uh, someone stop Miyoshi. I'm kilometers away. Also, Lt. Colonel Yuuki is liking our comments--  
_**-Jitsui, Odagiri, Fukumoto and 25 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
25 minutes ago  
Nah let him suffer  
_**-Jitsui, Tazaki, Odagiri and 27 others likes this comment.**_

 **Yuuki**  
24 minutes ago  
Kaminaga, Miyoshi, remember our rule. "Don't die, Don't kill." I want to see this continued. The story itself is too fictional that it is interesting.   
_**-Odagiri, Jitsui, Fukumoto, Tazaki and 30 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
10 minutes ago  
Uhm, I just opened my facebook for a short break. What happened here?  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Odagiri and 31 others likes this comment.**_


	3. Just go with the wind "No"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing to Jitsui that time, Gamou finds him attractive for some reason and he begins to spam Jitsui's wall. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Hatano isn't too okay with it.

  * **Gamou posted 6 updates on Jitsui's timeline.**



 

 **Gamou > Jitsui**  
5 hours ago  
Hey there hotshot : )

 

 **Gamou > Jitsui**  
5 hours ago  
Still remember me? : )

 

 **Gamou > Jitsui**  
5 hours ago  
I had fun that time. : ) You sure can beat me up like that. I wonder if you're the same in "there" : )

 

 **Gamou > Jitsui**  
5 hours ago  
Are you the wind? Because I'm going along with all your ways. : )  
_**-Izawa Kazuo likes this post**_.

 

 **Gamou > Jitsui**  
5 hours ago  
The wind sure is cold today, but you make the wind around me feel hot :)  
_**-Izawa Kazuo likes this post.**_

 

 **Gamou > Jitsui**  
5 hours ago  
On second thought, you aren't the wind. You're a flower. I'm the wind. You'll bend and break because of me. : )  
_**-Izawa Kazuo likes this post.**_

__

_**••••** _

 

 **Hatano**  
5 hours ago  
What the fuck  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Tazaki and 27 others likes this post.**_

 

 **Hatano**  
5 hours ago  
Who the fuck is this Gamou dude spamming Jitsui's wall  
_**-Kaminaga, Tazaki, Odagiri and 31 others likes this post.**_

  * **Kaminaga and 8 others commented on Hatano's post.**



**Hatano**  
5 hours ago  
Fucking stop liking his posts using your pseud account, damn kamimeme.  
_**-Kaminaga, Miyoshi, Amari, Odagiri and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
5 hours ago  
What? :^o But it's fun! Hahaha! PS: nice nickname for me man! :' >  
_**-Tazaki, Odagiri, Fukumoto and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
5 hours ago  
Are you jealous, Hatano?  
_**-Kaminaga, Amari, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
5 hours ago  
Am fucking not jealous.  
_**-Miyoshi, Tazaki, Kaminaga, Amari and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
5 hours ago  
It's just that his pick-up lines are just as horrible as Kaminaga's fanfics. Probably worst. Who the hell says that Jitsui is like the damned wind? Go with all his ways? That a fucking suicide bro. The wind is cold today? Jitsui makes you feel hot? How about I slam your head on the stove, that will solve your fucking problem. Flower? Jitsui? LOL. If he's a flower, he's a poisonous one. LMAO. He'll kill you if you ever try to touch him with your pedophile hands. Jfc is he a masochist? You're an old man, fuck with one.  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Tazaki and 27 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
5 hours ago  
Uhh, Hatano? You do forget the fact that you're dating Jitsui. So basically you admitted you're committing suicide being with him.  
_**-Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Miyoshi and 25 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
5 hours ago  
HEY! My fanfics are cool, mind you! But I have never seen Hatano that t r i g e r r e d on facebook. :^D did Hatano just indirectly state that he's a masochist--  
_**-Miyoshi, Odagiri, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 24 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
5 hours ago  
And yep.. He's totally jealous. :'D  
_**-Kaminaga, Miyoshi, Fukumoto and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
5 hours ago  
Where is Jitsui anyway?  
_**-Kaminaga, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
5 hours ago  
On work. I am midly disappointed that he isn't here right now to witness this. This is too amusing.  
_**-Kaminaga, Tazaki, Odagiri and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
5 hours ago  
You can all die in a hellhole. I'm outta here.  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Odagiri, Tazaki and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
5 hours ago  
Hell's heat isn't good for my hair. So no thank you. By the way gentlemen, would you like to proceed to our usual routine?  
_**-Kaminaga, Tazaki, Odagiri, Fukumoto and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
5 hours ago  
Miyoshi, you saying hell's heat isn't good for your hair implies you have been there-- Btw, I'll bet that Hatano will beat that guy up. My weekly allowance is on the line :^o  
_**-Miyoshi, Tazaki, Odagiri and 24 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
5 hours ago  
^What are you talking about? Miyoshi's soul is already burning in hell even if he's still with us right now. As for the bet, Kaminaga, that's too merciful. I'll bet with my money this month that Hatano will smash that guy's face broken to the keyboard. Will crack up those bones and let it fly with the "wind".  
_**-Kaminaga, Miyoshi, Tazaki and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
5 hours ago  
He's dead meat. Literally.  
_**-Odagiri, Kaminaga, Tazaki and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Tazaki**  
5 hours ago  
I have to save up money for the food of my pigeons so I'll pass. Σ( ° △ °|||) Condolence to that guy though.  
_**-Miyoshi, Odagiri, Kaminaga, Fukumoto and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
5 hours ago  
... Is Hatano really like that?  
_**-Miyoshi, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
5 hours ago  
How much are you willing to bet, Lieutenant?  
_**-Kaminaga, Odagiri, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 24 others likes this comment**_.

 

••••

 

 **Jitsui**  
About an hour ago  
I have just arrived back. I'm sad I didn't witness everything but, Awwww, Hatano, baby. That's so sweet of you! ♡♥♡ You being so jealous like that, to the point I heard the man is at the hospital right now. You sugar plump honey pie~ Don't worry, this poisonous flower only has you~  
_**-Hatano, Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Tazaki and 29 others likes this post**_.

  * **Hatano and 3 others commented on Jitsui's post.**



**Hatano**  
59 minutes ago  
Shut up  
_**-Jitsui, Kaminaga, Tazaki and 27 others likes this comment**_.

 **Amari**  
58 minutes ago  
Welcome back! Hatano still liked your post though.  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Odagiri and 26 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
57 minutes ago  
Hatano is cunt :^ > but he's a Tsun towards Jitsui who is satan. A perfect match from hell, tbh. _Tagged:_ Sakuma. What do you think of the bet?  
_**-Miyoshi, Odagiri, Tazaki and 25 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
56 minutes ago  
....  
_**-Miyoshi, Fukumoto, Kaminaga and 25 others likes this comment.**_


	4. They did that to me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For episode 12. Tribute to Odagiri.

**Odagiri**  
33 minutes ago  
I tried to tell myself, "Conceal, Don't feel." "Be heartless." "Don't be soft." But to be honest, I just can't. I'm not like that. I can't be like them.  
_**-Miyoshi, Jitsui, Yuuki, Kaminaga and 26 others likes this post**_.

  * **Kaminaga and 10 others commented on Odagiri's post.**



**Kaminaga**  
31 minutes ago  
:((( "Conceal,  Don't feel." Bro you elsa? :^o  
_**-Miyoshi, Hatano, Jitsui and 17 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
31 minutes ago  
Aww, booobooos :((  
_**-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Miyoshi and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
30 minutes ago  
*plays the world's smallest violin* :(  
_**-Hatano, Kaminaga, Amari and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
29 minutes ago  
:(   
_**-Miyoshi, Jitsui, Hatano and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
28 minutes ago  
Fukumoto, prepare some warm soup for him. :'(  
_**-Fukumoto, Miyoshi, Kaminaga and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
27 minutes ago  
Kaminaga, are you getting back on me?  
Fukumoto, Amari, I trusted you.  
_**-Amari, Fukumoto, Kaminaga and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
26 minutes ago  
I don't know what you're talking about :( :(  
_**-Jitsui, Amari, Fukumoto and 20 others liles this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
25 minutes ago  
This is truly saddening. My beautiful, cold and hollow heart is broken.  
_**-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Hatano and 23 others likes this comment**_.

 **Emma**  
23 minutes ago  
:(  
_**-Kaminaga, Hatano, Jitsui and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
22 minutes ago  
.... You guys even used a child to mock me. Unbelievable.  
_**-Miyoshi, Jitsui, Tazaki and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Tazaki**  
21 minutes ago  
Even my pigeons are sad. Σ (=ﾟДﾟ=)  
_**-Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Miyoshi and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
20 minutes ago  
.... What?  
_**-Tazaki, Jitsui, Hatano and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Tazaki's pigeon**  
11 minutes ago  
Cooo cooo I'm sad.  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Jitsui and 24 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
10 minutes ago  
.... Did you just made an account?  
_**-Tazaki's pigeon, Tazaki, Kaminaga and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
9 minutes ago  
They did that to me long ago too. In a much more different way but I almost got killed. You were there too. Uhh, welcome to the club.  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Tazaki, Jitsui and 25 others likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*  
> I don't know what to do with my life anymore. It's still a remarkable ending for an anime though! Thumbs up for Joker Game!


	5. I'm Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jitsui is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with my homeworks. So *cries* makes another one on the same day.

**Jitsui**  
59 minutes ago  
I'm bored.  
_**-Hatano, Miyoshi, Kaminaga and 21 others likes this post.**_

  * **Hatano and 8 others commented on this post**



**Amari**  
58 minutes ago  
Oh no! D: Quick! Someone give him books to read. D:  
_**-Fukumoto, Odagiri, Tazaki and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
57 minutes ago  
Why books?  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Jitsui and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
56 minutes ago  
Just watch, Lieutenant.  
_**-Hatano, Kaminaga, Tazaki and 20 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
55 minutes ago  
Aaaaand the good part starts. :))  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Fukumoto and 19 others like this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
54 minutes ago  
I don't get it??  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Tazaki, Jitsui and 20 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
53 minutes ago  
Sakuma-san. If I'll write a book about you, it'll be a story about how brave, intelligent and talented you are as a spy.  
_**-Kaminaga, Tazaki, Miyoshi and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
52 minutes ago  
Really? Thanks haha.  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Tazaki and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
51 minutes ago  
And then get you caught because of a stupid mistake. Have you interrogated, tortured and killed because you refuse to sell intel. You die alone and miserable just like you already are. :)   
_**-Hatano, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
50 minutes ago  
I didn't expect that.  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Odagiri and 20 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
49 minutes ago.  
You're welcome, Sakuma-san. But honestly, I'm just kidding.  I'm just kidding at the part that I'll even write a book about you. :) By the way, Kaminaga. My previous comment reminded me of your fun mission. I actually brought back a few serums from my last travel. It will surely be a waste to not use it; want to be my guest? :)  
_**-Miyoshi, Tazaki, Fukumoto, Hatano and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
48 minutes ago  
Guys.. Kaminaga disappeared from my list of online friends in the chat. He logged out.  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Miyoshi and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
47 minutes ago  
Amari, Shall I teach Emma some life hacks I caught abroad? I happen to be a very good teacher.  
_**-Hatano, Miyoshi, Tazaki and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
46 minutes ago  
NO, thank you. Seriously, DON'T. I can handle it.  
_**-Tazaki, Miyoshi, Fukumoto and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
45 minutes ago  
Btw guys what food would you like for tonight?  
_**-Jitsui, Odagiri, Miyoshi and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
45 minutes ago  
Food? Odagiri. I'm sure you eat him all the way when the six of us are away.  
_**-Hatano and 24 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
44 minutes ago  
Also, Fukumoto-san, please cook dinner tonight. Roasted pigeon. Tazaki has a lot. It wouldn't hurt to kill a few.  
_**-Hatano, Fukumoto, Miyoshi and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Tazaki**  
43 minutes ago  
WE ARE NOT HAVING ROASTED PIGEON TONIGHT.  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Odagiri, Sakuma and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
42 minutes ago  
Pigeon stew then. Add lots of milk please. :)  
_**-Fukumoto, Miyoshi, Hatano and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Tazaki**  
41 minutes ago  
NO. Fukumoto, s t o p l i k i n g h i s c o m m e n t p l e a s e. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
_**-Odagiri, Sakuma, Amari and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
41 minutes ago  
Why not? It's good to share. Also, it's for the greater good.  
_**-Miyoshi, Hatano, Fukumoto and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
40 minutes ago  
I'm having too much fun LOL  
_**-Jitsui, Miyoshi, Fukumoto and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
38 minutes ago  
Which reminds me, Hatano my cheesecake. Since you got bashed on the head twice on your mission, want to make it thrice? It wouldn't hurt much, I'm just looking forward to your pained face as I hit your head during our quality time together in bed. :)  
_**-Hatano, Fukumoto, Tazaki and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
37 minutes ago  
I guess that silence means it's a yes. :)  
_**-Miyoshi, Sakuma, Fukumoto and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
36 minutes ago  
Ah, Miyoshi. Have you had sex with Sakuma-san yet? You're too slow. I thought you're already dating.   
_**-Kaminaga, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
35 minutes ago  
Who said we are dating? :)  
_**-Sakuma, Odagiri, Amari, Kaminaga and 24 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
34 minutes ago  
Oh? :) Is this denial I see, Miyoshi? That's new, coming from you.  
_**-Hatano, Kaminaga, Fukumoto and 23 others likes this comment**_.

 **Miyoshi**  
33 minutes ago  
It's far from denial, per se. It's the truth. I do not need to elaborate it with the likes of you. Even if I do have a sex life, I wouldn't be as scandalous as you. :)  
_**-Sakuma, Kaminaga, Odagiri and 24 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
32 minutes ago  
Ooh~ Since when did you have morals, Miyoshi? We can be brutal about our disguises; sex life isn't different you know~ Btw Kaminaga, you're back! ♥ Want to consider my offer? Don't worry, we have lots of light bulbs :)  
_**-Hatano, Kaminaga, Tazaki and 24 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
31 minutes ago  
NO. STAY AWAY. NOT SERUMS, NOT LIGHT BULBS. JUST. STAY. AWAY.  
_**-Jitsui, Odagiri, Tazaki and 23 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
30 minutes ago  
Aww. You guys are no fun~  
_**-Hatano, Yuuki, Gamou and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
29 minutes ago  
.... So this is what happens when he runs out of books to read..  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Jitsui, Tazaki and 23 others likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone restrain this young man


	6. You know what's beautiful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone decides to post on each other's timeline.

**Miyoshi > Sakuma**  
About an hour ago  
Sakuma-san, You know what it is that's beautiful?  
_**-Jitsui, Kaminaga, Tazaki and 21 others likes this post.**_

  * **Sakuma commented on Miyoshi's post on his timeline.**



**Sakuma**  
59 minutes ago  
Uhm, what?  
_**-Miyoshi, Jitsui, Kaminaga, Odagiri and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
59 minutes ago  
Me.  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Kaminaga and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 

••••

 **Jitsui > Hatano**  
58 minutes ago  
You know what's beautiful, Hatano?  
_**-Hatano, Miyoshi, Kaminaga and 18 others likes this post.**_

  * **Hatano commented on Jitsui's post on his timeline.**



**Hatano**  
57 minutes ago  
Uh, the sight of me tied up and with a gag in my mouth? Fuck you, Jitsui.  
_**-Jitsui, Kaminaga, Miyoshi and 17 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
56 minutes ago  
Correct. And yes, we will do that later. :)  
_**-Hatano, Kaminaga, Fukumoto and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 

••••

 **Fukumoto > Odagiri**  
55 minutes ago  
Odagiri. Do you know what's beautiful and delicious?  
_**-Jitsui, Kaminaga, Amari and 19 others likes this post.**_

  * **Odagiri and 2 others commented on Fukumoto's post on his timeline.**



**Odagiri**  
55 minutes ago  
Your cooking?  
_**-Fukumoto, Tazaki, Sakuma and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
54 minutes ago  
No, it's you.  
_**-Fukumoto, Jitsui, Kaminaga and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
53 minutes ago  
Did he just like his own comment :0  
_**-Miyoshi, Sakuma, Hatano and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 

••••

 **Emma > Amari**  
52 minutes ago  
Papa, you know what's beyutiful?!?  
_**-Amari, Sakuma, Jitsui, Miyoshi and 17 others likes post.**_

  * **Amari and 4 others commented on Emma's post on his timeline.**



**Amari**  
51 minutes ago  
What is it, Emma? :)  
- _ **Sakuma, Odagiri, Tazaki and 17 others likes this comment.**_

 **Emma**  
49 minutes ago  
Daddy Amari!!!!!  
_**-Amari, Hatano, Fukumoto, and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
48 minutes ago  
Parecia tão errado embora, Amari.  I never knew you're a lolicon. :)  
_**-Jitsui, Miyoshi, Kaminaga and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
48 minutes ago  
It took her two minutes to reply. As much as I already acknowledged that children her age might type slowly, I also considered the fact she hesitated to type (that Amari é realmente bonito.)  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Fukumoto and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
47 minutes ago  
What's a lolicon?  
_**-Miyoshi, Hatano, Jitsui and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
46 minutes ago  
Jfc you really know nothing, do you? It's another term for those who LOVES children. Just like Amari here. LMAO  
_**-Kaminaga, Tazaki, Jitsui and 17 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
46 minutes ago  
NO. For the hundredth time, I AM NOT A LOLICON!  
_**-Miyoshi, Jitsui, Hatano and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 

•••

 **Tazaki > Kaminaga**  
45 minutes ago  
Kaminaga. You know what's beautiful? Σ( ° w °)  
_**-Kaminaga, Miyoshi, Jitsui and 20 others likes this post.**_

  * **Kaminaga and 2 others commented on Tazaki's post on his timeline.**



**Kaminaga**  
44 minutes ago  
Uh, me? C':  
_**-Tazaki, Odagiri, Jitsui and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Tazaki**  
43 minutes ago  
Pigeons. Always the pigeons.  
_**-Miyoshi, Hatano, Jitsui and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
42 minutes ago  
Fuck u  
_**-Tazaki, Fukumoto, Hatano and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
41 minutes ago  
Kaminaga, you know what's beautiful?  
_**-Hatano, Miyoshi, Tazaki and 20 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
41 minutes ago  
NO. STOP.  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Miyoshi and 21 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
40 minutes ago  
Serum and People with light bulb-shaped heads.  
_**-Hatano, Miyoshi, Tazaki and 22 others likes this comment.**_

 

•••

 **Yuuki > D-agency Homies**  
39 minutes ago  
You know what's beautiful? Dark and empty solitude. And cats.   
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Jitsui, Fukumoto and 4 others likes this post.**_

  * **Sakuma and Miyoshi commented on Yuuki's post.**



**Sakuma**  
37 minutes ago  
"D-agency homies"!?! Who created this group and why am I added here?  
_**-Miyoshi, Jitsui, Tazaki and 5 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
37 minutes ago  
Lt. Colonel Yuuki himself.  
_**-Amari, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 5 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
36 minutes ago  
Oh...  
_**-Miyoshi, Hatano, Jitsui, Odagiri and 4 others likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate for this LOL. GT might not be accurate but it's all I have. 
> 
> Portuguese:  
> Hatano's ("Parecia tão errado embora") = ("It sounded/seemed so wrong though")
> 
> Miyoshi's ("That Amari é realmente bonito") = ("That Amari is indeed beautiful")
> 
> Please correct me bc I'm pretty sure the translation is wrong. v_v


	7. Miyoshi and I will....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuma was taught of a new word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for humour lol

**Sakuma**  
About an hour ago  
Miyoshi will teach me simple ways to succ as a spy. I'm anticipating that I'll learn a lot in the training. I'm a little excited! :D  
**_-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Hatano and 17 others likes this post._**

  * **Hatano and 11 others commented on Sakuma's post.**



**Odagiri**  
59 minutes ago  
Oh my god.  
_**-Fukumoto, Jitsui, Amari and 8 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
58 minutes ago  
Yeah, go ahead and learn how to succ from Miyoshi  
_**-Sakuma, Kaminaga, Jitsui, Tazaki and 8 others like this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
57 minutes ago  
Thank you, Hatano. I'm a little nervous but I know it will be all worth it.  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Kaminaga and 9 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
56 minutes ago  
To succ as a spy, you must always learn from the best. Nothing beats demonstration. :)  
_**-Kaminaga, Hatano, Sakuma, Tazaki and 7 others liles this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
55 minutes ago  
Thank you, Jitsui. To be honest, I knew Miyoshi would be the best one to teach me how to succ as a spy...  
_**-Jitsui, Kaminaga, Hatano and 10 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
54 minutes ago  
I'm crying. Does he even know what that means lel  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Tazaki and 9 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
53 minutes ago  
Should we tell him?  
_**-Amari, Odagiri, Jitsui and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
52 minutes ago  
Nah, this is too amusing lmao.  
_**-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Tazaki, Yuuki and 9 others likes this comment.**_

 **Yuuki**  
51 minutes ago  
Yes. This is too amusing.  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Kaminaga and 10 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
50 minutes ago  
????  
_**-Yuuki, Kaminaga, Jitsui and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
50 minutes ago  
Sakuma-san, what do you think is the meaning of how you'll learn how to "succ" as a spy?  
_**-Kaminaga, Hatano, Jitsui, Tazaki and 8 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
49 minutes ago  
Short term for "succeed as a spy"????!?!?!  
_**-Amari, Kaminaga, Odagiri, Jitsui, Hatano and 9 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
48 minutes ago  
Alright guys, who lied to him? Because that's not what succ means. Google it, Sakuma-san.  
_**-Tazaki, Amari, Fukumoto and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
45 minutes ago  
I have just arrived from an errand by Yuuki-san and I arrive to this. Sakuma-san, if you wouldn't like to be scarred, do not do as Kaminaga says. But if you want, go ahead and find out. Either way, this was indeed amusing. :) As for your question, Kaminaga, it was Lt. Colonel Yuuki.  
_**-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Fukumoto and 13 others likes this comment**_.

 **Sakuma**  
39 minutes ago  
. . . . What is this betrayal, Yuuki-san!?!  
_**-Miyoshi, Yuuki, Kaminaga, Jitsui and 12 others likes this comment.**_

 **Johann Bauer**  
37 minutes ago  
You are not alone, Lieutenant Sakuma.. I searched it up too. . .  
_**-Miyoshi, Yuuki, Alain Lernier and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Alain Lernier**  
36 minutes ago  
Same.... I even checked the images....  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Miyoshi and 11 others likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miyoshi cares c:


	8. What is this, Miyoshi? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl posts on Sakuma's timeline to ask for his company the following day, but it seems like someone noticed this.

**Chiaki Aoi > Sakuma**  
About an hour ago  
Hi, Sakuchii! I'm sorry I'm posting here because I couldn't message you in messenger. I have a favor to ask..... Can you accompany me to buying gifts for my baby nephew? I'm not really a child person but you seem to be one! So, pwease? :c I'm hoping you'd say yes because I know I'd love your company!  
_**-Sakuma likes this**_.

  * **Sakuma commented on Chiaki Aoi's post on his timeline**.



**Sakuma**  
About an hour ago  
I'm not particularly good with children, hahaha. But if you don't have anyone else to ask, Yes I am free. When will we meet?  
_**-Chiaki Aoi likes this comment.**_

 **Chiaki Aoi**  
59 minutes ago  
At my apartment, tomorrow afternoon. See you there, Sakuchii! ♥  
_**-Sakuma likes this comment.**_

 

•••

 

 **Kaminaga**  
57 minutes ago  
Nyooohoooo what's this I see on my newsfeed. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Sakuma getting asked on a date. _Tagged:_ Miyoshi. What do you think? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_**-Jitsui, Fukumoto, Tazaki and 15 others likes this post.**_

  * **Miyoshi and 7 others comented on Kaminaga's post.**



**Miyoshi**  
57 minutes ago  
By definition of the word, I don't think it's a date. Perhaps you have forgotten some sense in the bars you have visited, Kaminaga. On the same matter, why am I Involved? :)  
_**-Kaminaga, Hatano, Jitsui, Tazaki and 13 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
56 minutes ago  
Aren't you getting a little personal, Miyoshi? :)) Are you getting jealous? :))  
_**-Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Odagiri and 14 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
55 minutes ago  
True. He is getting personal. What do you think, Odagiri?  
_**-Odagiri, Hatano, Jitsui, Kaminaga and 13 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
55 minutes ago  
Getting back through mentioning personal things is like one of the defense mechanisms everyone has when they're getting pushed on the edge. Amari, what can you say?  
_**-Hatano. Amari, Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Tazaki and 12 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
54 minutes ago  
Hm, that is right. :p It's so un-miyoshi like that it makes me wonder why.  
_**-Kaminaga, Odagiri, Tazaki, Jitsui and 14 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
53 minutes ago  
Oh my, what's this? :) Though it is amusing to see all of you try to do this, I am not mentioning personal things. What I said is a fact, per se. Also, I see no evidence that I'm getting pushed on the edge. Gentleman, you have forgotten my main question; why am I involved? :)  
_**-Kaminaga, Hatano, Jitsui, Tazaki and 15 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
52 minutes ago  
And now he's getting talkative. :)) What do you say, Tazaki?  
_**-Tazaki, Hatano, Jitsui and 16 others likes this comment.**_

 **Tazaki**  
51 minutes ago  
You're not gonna act like that if you aren't jealous Σ(⊙w⊙")  
_**-Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Amari, Odagiri and 17 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
50 minutes ago  
Oh, please continue. This is getting more amusing. :)  
_**-Kaminaga, Hatano, Jitsui, Tazaki and 16 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
49 minutes ago  
This is getting more amusing indeed. :)  
_**-Kaminaga, Hatano, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 15 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
48 minutes ago  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 16 others likes this comment.**_

 **Tazaki**  
47 minutes ago  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_**-Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Hatano and 15 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
47 minutes ago  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)! ~♪  
_**-Jitsui, Kaminaga, Odagiri and 15 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
46 minutes ago  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!! ♥  
_**-Hatano, Kaminaga, Jitsui and 14 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
45 minutes ago  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!!! .。ｏ♡! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_**-Jitsui, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 13 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
44 minutes ago  
_Tagged:_ Sakuma. May we know who the girl who calls you Sakuchii is? Someone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) seems to feel uneasy over it.  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Fukumoto and 17 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
43 minutes ago  
What?  
_**-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Odagiri and 15 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
42 minutes ago  
Someone is jealous, Sakuma-san. :)  
_**-Hatano, Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Amari and 13 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
42 minutes ago  
Ah, she's my older cousin. Why do you ask? Jealous? Who?  
_**-Kaminaga, Amari, Hatano, Jitsui and 15 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
41 minutes ago  
Ooh, okay. You see, Miyoshi asks if you would want to accompany him to buy gifts for Yuuki-san, and for dinner when you are free, pwease? :'(   
_**-Fukumoto, Jitsui, Hatano, Odagiri and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
40 minutes ago  
Excuse me?  
_**-Kaminaga, Amari, Tazaki and 15 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
39 minutes ago  
It's a date, Sakuma-san.  
_**-Kaminaga, Hatano, Jitsui and 17 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
38 minutes ago  
Lol, first time Miyoshi's gonna get dumped. This was fun but I can't wait to win the bet.  
_**-Jitsui, Odagiri, Amari and 16 others likes this comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
37 minutes ago  
Sure, I'm free on Saturday... I mean, I don't mind...  
_**-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Fukumoto and 19 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
36 minutes ago  
:ooooo  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Odagiri, Fukumoto and 18 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
35 minutes ago  
Shit  
_**-Odagiri, Fukumoto, Amari and 17 others likes this commen.**_

 **Odagiri**  
34 minutes ago  
Www, you'll be broke Hatano.  
_**-Jitsui, Fukumoto, Amari, Tazaki and 16 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
33 minutes ago  
Ah, well. It can't be helped. Saturday night it is, Sakuma-san. :)  
_**-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Fukumoto, Tazaki and 18 others likesthis comment.**_

 **Sakuma**  
32 minutes ago  
Night?  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Odagiri and 17 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
31 minutes ago  
OOOOH LET THE FUCKING SHIP SAIL! /////////// LOL Don't worry, Sakuma-san, it'll be okay. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_**-Fukumoto, Odagiri, Jitsui, Amari, Tazaki and 16 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
30 minutes ago  
Y'all happy about this, I'm not. Fucking bet.  
_**-Kaminaga, Miyoshi, Tazaki, Jitsui and 15 others likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we need more jealous miyoshi lol
> 
> Im sorry if they're ooc here. I hope you enjoyed tho!
> 
> comments are appreciated! ♥


	9. Do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember on my other fic, "Who Says I Am Jealous" Chapter 7? When Kaminaga was getting chased by Miyoshi and Miyoshi caught him? Also the chapter 2 of this fic? This is sorta the same but u'll find out the difference haha!

**Kaminaga**  
About an hour ago  
Just got home with Miyoshi from delivering things for Yuuki-san. :0 And guess what? C: We found Sakuma-san sleeping on the couch. His mouth wide open :o  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 13 others likes this post.**_

  * **Hatano and 7 others commented on this post.**



**Hatano**  
59 minutes ago  
Draw on his face. Take a picture. Send it to us.  
_**-Jitsui, Tazaki, Mutou and 12 others likes this comment.**_

 **Tazaki**  
58 minutes ago  
Have a pigeon poop on his suit?  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
57 minutes ago  
Guys, don't stir up a sleeping person. I learned a lot abroad.  
_**-Amari, Fukumoto, Odagiri and 12 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
56 minutes ago  
^Translation: "Do it. I'll enjoy the result nevertheless."  
_**-Jitsui, Tazaki, Yuuki and 13 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
55 minutes ago  
Oi guys D: Don't do it. Waking a sleeping person up isn't good.  
_**-Fukumoto, Odagiri, Kaminaga and 12 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
54 minutes ago  
I guess you're right. But I'm thinking of making Miyoshi shove his dick on Sakuma-san's mouth :ooo  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Tazaki, Yuuki and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
53 minutes ago  
I'm commenting for the sake of others being updated on your stupidity. I advise that you control your imaginations, Kaminaga. I'm sure the lieutenant would not appreciate you waking him up. :)  
_**-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Amari and 12 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
51 minutes ago  
But you're gonna be the one who wakes him up. C: If you don't wanna do it, I'll find an alternative. :o  
_**-Miyoshi, Jitsui, Tazaki and 13 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
50 minutes ago  
Go ahead. :)  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Fukumoto and 13 others likes this comment.**_

  
**Kaminaga**  
49 minutes ago  
You bet ya :D  
_**-Miyoshi, Odagiri, Hatano and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
30 minutes ago  
SHIT SHIT! GUYS I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE AT WORK BUT HELP ME PLEASE SAKUMA-SAN IS AWAKE HE'S-ASDQERRYUIOKJGXZCVNMLJASDHFDK664"(/DA#)4$/€`\ &|¢_^©^π^™\¥  
_**-Miyoshi, Hatano, Jitsui and 15 others likes this comment.**_

 **Amari**  
27 minutes ago  
What happened? Kaminaga?  
_**-Odagiri, Fukumoto, Tazaki and 12 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
20 minutes ago  
Kaminaga is dead. You guys who agreed to this are next.  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Tazaki, Odagiri, Fukumoto and 14 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
19 minutes ago  
Is it bad to laugh. LMAO RIP KAMIMEME  
_**-Jitsui, Tazaki, Miyoshi and 12 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
18 minutes ago  
Shut up, you little shit. I told you Kaminaga is dead.  
_**-Jitsui, Miyoshi, Fukumoto and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
17 minutes ago  
Burn  
_**-Fukumoto, Tazaki, Jitsui and 10 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
16 minutes ago  
I'm here right now and I am a witness. He's not really lying. Kaminaga's not dead but he isn't as alive as before either. I am seriously enjoying this right now.  
_**-Amari, Odagiri, Fukumoto and 14 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
15 minutes ago  
What happened?  
_**-Miyoshi, Jitsui, Odagiri and 13 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
14 minutes ago  
Kaminaga shoved a sausage (literally. An edible sausage that Fukumoto usually cooks) on Sakuma-san's mouth while he's sleeping. Sakuma-san was awaken and he launched at Kaminaga. :)  
_**-Jitsui, Hatano, Fukumoto, Tazaki and 15 others likes this comment.**_

 **Tazaki**  
13 minutes ago  
Jitsui was right Σ(っﾟДﾟ；)っDon't stir sleeping people up. Why is Miyoshi unharmed though?  
_**-Hatano, Odagiri, Jitsui and 14 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
12 minutes ago  
Yet. I'm gonna rock his anus. This is Sakuma.  
_**-Miyoshi, Jitsui, Fukumoto and 12 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
11 minutes ago  
HOLY CRAP HAHAHAHA  
_**-Jitsui, Amari, Tazaki and 13 others likes this comment.**_

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miyoshi hits Sakuma in the "most gentle way possible" and puts him back to sleep before that happens tho lol 
> 
>  
> 
> why does miyoshi know that fact about not waking up sakuma badly tho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> poor kaminaga tho
> 
> if u had fun at "just woke up sakuma", get ready for other versions of our lieutenant. 
> 
>  
> 
> next is their date
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. What will Sakuma do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spies talk about what Sakuma will do on the date with Miyoshi.

 

 **Kaminaga**  
4 hours ago  
Guys guys! What do you think will happen to their date? How will it go? :0  
_Tagged:_ Jitsui, Amari, Hatano, Odagiri Fukumoto, Tazaki  
_**-Jitsui, Amari, Odagiri and 10 others likes this post.**_

  * **Hatano and 5 others commented on this post.**



**Hatano**  
4 hours ago  
Why the hell did you have to tag me, you nuisance? Do I look like I care?  
_**-Jitsui, Kaminaga, Fukumoto and 8 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
4 hours ago  
Don't mind Hatano, he's still just salty about the bet. As for the topic, I'm interested as to how it will really go. :)  
_**-Kaminaga, Tazaki, Amari and 9 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
4 hours ago  
Yeah. Will they fuck :0  
_**-Yuuki, Jitsui, Tazaki and 7 others likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto**  
4 hours ago  
I'm certain they'd go to a restaurant to eat or something..  
_**-Odagiri, Jitsui, Kaminaga and 8 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
4 hours ago  
Flower shop? Sakuma-san seems to be the romantic type.  
_**-Fukumoto, Kaminaga, Amari and 9 others likes this comment**_.

 **Amari**  
4 hours ago  
Orphanage? :D Though Miyoshi dislikes kids..  
_**-Hatano, Tazaki, Jitsui and 10 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
4 hours ago  
I know!! :u Sakuma-san will buy some new dress for Miyoshi! Ya know, for the wedding :D  
_**-Amari, Fukumoto, Odagiri and 9 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
4 hours ago  
^yeah, and a crib. Because miyoshi is a woman and soon-to-be-mom. good job genius  
_**-Jitsui, Yuuki, Tazaki, Kaminaga and 8 others likes this comment.**_

 **Odagiri**  
4 hours ago  
^ the above comment wins the internet for today wwww  
_**-Fukumoto, Jitsui, Hatano, Amari and 7 others likes this comment.**_

 **Yuuki**  
3 hours ago  
Perhaps into a hotel.  
_**-Kaminaga, Jitsui, Tazaki and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
2 hours ago  
:oo Let's find out tomorrow :"D  
_**-Yuuki, Jitsui, Fukumoto, Odagiri and 10 others likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yas me 2 im excited


	11. Now eating...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipated date turns out into...

 

 **Sakuma**  
About an hour ago  
Now eating Miyoshi's dick, Bone app the teeth!  
_**-Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Jitsui, Hatano and 13 others likes this post.**_

  * **Kaminaga and 3 others commented on Sakuma's post.**



**Kaminaga**  
59 minutes ago  
BONE APP THE TEETH  
_**-Yuuki, Jitsui, Tazaki and 8 others likes this comment.**_

 **Hatano**  
58 minutes ago  
so they really would go straight to fucking?? I thought Sakuma's a cherry boy tbh  
_**-Jitsui, Kaminaga, Odagiri and 7 others likes this comment.**_

 **Jitsui**  
57 minutes ago  
I'm assuming Sakuma-san is drunk. :)  
_**-Fukumoto, Tazaki, Amari and 9 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
56 minutes ago  
BONE APP THE TEETH, GUYS I'M LAUGHING LIKE A HYENA  
_**-Hatano, Jitsui, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 8 others likes this comment.**_

 **Yuuki**  
55 minutes ago  
I'm interested in finding out what happens next.  
_**-Kaminaga, Hatano, Odagiri and 11 others likes this comment.**_

 **Kaminaga**  
54 minutes ago  
BONE APP THE TEETH, A BONER. THE FUCKING PUN IS GENIUS GUYS PLEASE LAUGH WITH ME. DRUNK SAKUMA-SAN IS THE BEST, THE BEST I SAY  
_**-Jitsui, Tazaki, Fukumoto and 14 others likes this comment.**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah he almost killed you on chapter 9, kamimeme
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> comments are appreciated!


	12. Colorful Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of Good Nicknames for each spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fandom is slowly dying and so am I. 
> 
> Let's keep on reving Miyoshi- The fandom. 
> 
> I'm back and I wish Miyoshi is too lol. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

 

 **Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy**  
About an hour ago  
SWEET JESUS WHO HACKED MY ACCOUNT AND CHANGED MY NAME???  
_**-Headbanging IsMyKink, Pedobear InDisguise, Satan's Spawn and DickPowder ForCakes likes this post.**_

  * **Headbanging IsMyKink and 8 others commented on this post.**



**DickPowder ForCakes**  
About an hour ago  
I have no idea myself.  
_**-Fukumoto's Slut, Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy and Pedobear InDisguise likes this comment.**_

 **Fukumoto's Slut**  
About an hour ago  
...  
_**-Headbanging IsMyKink, Lightulbs EnterMeDaddy and Pedobear InDisguise likes this comment.**_

 **Headbanging IsMyKink**  
About an hour ago  
HEADBANGING ISN'T MY KINK. AND LET ME BANG YOUR HEAD SO YOU'LL KNOW HOW KINKY THAT IS.  
_**-Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy and Satan's Spawn likes this comment.**_

 **Satan's Spawn**  
About an hour ago  
I can actually let this stay.  
_**-Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy, Headbanging IsMyKink and IFhuck PigeonsForFree likes this comment**_.

 **Pedobear InDisguise**  
About an hour ago  
I'm not a pedophile...  
_**-Fukumoto's Slut, Dickpowder ForCakes and Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy likes this comment.**_

 **IFhuck PigeonsForFree**  
About an hour ago  
Well.. It's true anyway..  
_**-Satan's Spawn, Headbanging IsMyKink and Dickpowder ForCakes likes this comment.**_

 **Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy**  
About an hour ago  
dude dud e DDUDE  
_**-IFhuck PigeonsForFree, Dickpowder ForCakes and Pedobear InDisguise likes this comment.**_

 **Ultimate Daddy**  
About an hour ago  
It seems you are hacked as well.  
_**-Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy, Satan's Spawn, Headbanging IsMyKink and 2 others likes this comment.**_

 **Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy**  
About an hour ago  
HOLY SHIT, YOU TOO SIR? HAHAHAHA  
_**-Headbanging IsMyKink, Fukumoto's Slut, Dickpowder ForCakes and 2 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi's Whore**  
About an hour ago  
Look! I changed my name too!  
**_-Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy likes this comment_.**

 **Miyoshi**  
About an hour ago  
And I didn't think I'd be a widow at such a young age. You're all planning to end Sakuma-san now. Oh well, gentlemen, he was just playing around because he's drunk. I have to admit, his hacking skills went up levels I never expected whenever he's drunk.  
_**-Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy, Dickpowder ForCakes and Miyoshi's Whore likes this comment.**_

 **Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy**  
About an hour ago  
Fuck u Miyoshi, taking sides just bc u weren't kinkshamed.  
_**-Satan's Spawn, Dickpowder ForCakes, Headbanging IsMyKink and Fukumoto's Slut likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
About an hour ago  
Oh? So you admit your kink is a lightbulb entering you while you call him out as your daddy?  
_**-Ultimate Daddy, Miyoshi's Whore, Pedobear InDisguise and 2 others likes this comment.**_

 **Lightbulbs EnterMeDaddy**  
About an hour ago  
FUCK U I HATE YOU TO URANUS AND BACK  
_**-Miyoshi, Headbanging IsMyKink, Dickpowder ForCakes and 2 others likes this comment.**_

 **Miyoshi**  
About an hour ago  
Oh? To uranus? Why to the planet itself? Oh! I get it.. Perhaps because yours is already broken because of Mr. Lightbulb?  
_**-Satan's Spawn, Headbanging IsMyKink and Ultimate Daddy likes this comment.**_

 **Pedobear InDisguise**  
About an hour ago  
Guys, kaminaga logged out... Oi,  Miyoshi..  He's too scarred...   
_**-Miyoshi, Headbanging IsMyKink, Dickpowder ForCakes and 2 others likes this comment.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakuma, u didn't hack Miyoshi's lol so sweet
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> How I see the gang
> 
> Miyoshi: unusually "kind" to Sakuma but still finds opportunities to mock him. Has secret feelings but too proud to admit.
> 
> Sakuma: as dense as a blackhole.
> 
> Fukumoto: silent shipper of everyone. 
> 
> Amari: good guy, big bro .
> 
> Odagiri: feels sorry for kaminaga. 
> 
> Hatano: fucking savage
> 
> Jitsui: the only one who can silence Hatano with his savagery lvl 100+. He looks innocent but he's a devil spawn.
> 
> Tazaki: pigeonsexual. He likes using emojis
> 
> Kaminaga: captain of sakumiyo ship. king of memes, old and new
> 
> Yuuki: secretly in sakumiyo ship while criticizing it.


End file.
